


I, Mudd:  Everything Your Heart Desires

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [52]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Being stranded on Mudd's android planet has gotten Spock -- and a lot of other crewmembers -- thinking about what they would have done if they'd had to spend the rest of their lives there.





	I, Mudd:  Everything Your Heart Desires

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG.

_Stardate:_ _4516._ _4._ _Personal Log. First Officer Spock recording._

 

We have left the newly charted star system, UFP 257704, and its android controlled second planet, informally dubbed "Mudd's World". Also left behind is the criminal Harcourt Fenton "Harry" Mudd, who has been exiled there for some indefinite period of time. Without a doubt, he will be able to escape his imprisonment at some time in the near future. He is quite clever and resourceful. With his nimble brain and talent at manipulation, he will undoubtedly persuade the androids to repair his ship -- from which we removed certain essential parts before we left, thereby rendering it unusable – and make his way out into the unsuspecting universe once again.

We have been ordered to Space Station K7 along the Klingon border to deal with a security problem of grain shipments to Sherman's Planet, a newly colonized Federation outpost near there which the Klingons are also claiming.

Meantime, the crew is recovering from their … ordeal of being forcibly removed from the ship by the androids and beamed down to various parts of "Mudd" with the intent that they remain there for the rest of their lives. Dr. McCoy and I have been monitoring various crew reactions to their forced banishment and how it is affecting their mental states. Our ship's psychologist, Dr. Beatty, has been running psychological evaluations on all crew members and has reported a variety of reactions from fear to contentment to aggression by the human crewmembers. The Captain and I have yet to have our evaluations done. I am not certain I need one, as the Vulcan brain is remarkably stable and emotion-free, but it is a foregone conclusion that Drs. McCoy and Beatty will do especially detailed probing into my privacy. I can only sigh with frustration and permit it.

I have been listening to … alright, I will admit to it … eavesdropping on various crewmembers as they talk amongst themselves about their experiences. Earlier today, I overhead a whispered conversation between Lts. Uhura, Palmer, and Chapel as they sat over their lunches in the mess hall. They did not know that I could hear them, having forgotten about the efficacy of Vulcan hearing. Thus, they felt free to discuss their experiences.

"Did you really want to take them up on making you an android body, Ny?" asked Elizabeth Palmer, the second shift communications officer. "How could you even _think_ of that?"

"I wasn't serious, really," Uhura answered. "Who would really _want_ to live forever? I mean, wouldn't that become a hell you couldn't escape from? It was a moment of vanity. Nothing else."

"Yeah, I kind of like the idea of growing older," Palmer replied. "After I get out of the service, I want to settle down on some little farm world with a good old guy at my side and raise a passel of kids and animals. Bobby and I have talked about it a lot."

I knew that "Bobby" referred to Assistant Engineer Robert T. Atchison. He and Palmer had been in a relationship for the past year, although both remained supremely professional while on duty.

"So, what about you, Chris? What would have been your heart's desire?" Palmer asked, turning to the blonde nurse beside her.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Chapel flick her gaze in my direction before leaning in closer and lowering her voice to a softer whisper. "Do I have your word that this won't go any further than right here? Absolute, ultra confidential, cross your hearts and hope to die promise? I mean it. If a single word of this leaks out, I will categorically deny having said it and you two will be in deeper shit that you can possibly imagine!"

The other two women looked surprised and yet intrigued and indicated their compliance. Chapel nodded and continued, "Well, I happen to know that a certain gentleman on this ship who is not from Earth has a medical condition that is going to require a helluva lot of hot sex in just about six and a half years from now."

My eyes widened abruptly at that statement and I nearly dropped my fork, but I dared not indicate that I'd heard Chapel say it. Instead, I listened closer while appearing to eat my lunch.

" _What_?" Palmer responded in a tight whisper as Uhura gasped.

Chapel continued, "I'm breaking doctor/patient confidentiality saying this, but it occurred to me that if we were all still on that planet, he was going to have to find a partner or suffer dire consequences … and I planned to make myself available to him."

"Christine!" Uhura said in a shocked tone. "I know you're in love with him, but would you really do that? Oh, hell, what am I saying? I'd make myself available to him, too."

"So would 90% of the women on this ship," Palmer snickered. "If it weren't for Bobby, I might jump in his bed, as well."

The ladies enjoyed a moment of adolescent mirth then Chapel continued, "Really, I'm serious. Remember that recent trip to Vulcan? That's what it was about, but he wouldn't be able to get to Vulcan if we were stranded on the android planet, would he? He'd have to choose someone else."

"Why wouldn't he just use one of the female androids?" Palmer asked. "Or have a female Vulcan android built?"

"Because it wouldn't work," Chapel answered. "He needs to mind meld with the female while they're doing it and he couldn't do that with an android."

"How did you find all this out?" Uhura hissed suspiciously. "I can't imagine Dr. McCoy yakking about this in sick bay."

"I have ways of accessing all the medical files, don't I?" Chapel answered. "I know things about everybody on this ship that would amaze you."

"Christine Chapel! I have a good mind to report you to the Captain!" Uhura stated but there was a very subtle undercurrent of amusement in her voice that indicated she would not have.

"Yeah? Well, I saw your last psych evaluation, Nyota, and you wouldn't do any such thing. I know all about those fantasies you have about Captain Tomcat that--"

"Shut up!" But I was aware that Uhura's chocolate complexion was darker with embarrassment. "If you tell him, I'll tell Spock about--"

"Okay! Okay!" Palmer interrupted. "Pinky finger swear, nobody's going to tell anybody about anything! Is that a promise?"

The other two women nodded and giggled. Palmer put her hand over her mouth and grinned widely. "Spock in heat! Oh my god, can you imagine?"

I had heard enough and decided to absent myself from the mess hall. The three women shut up abruptly as I rose from my table and carried my tray to the disposal, but I could feel their gazes boring into my back as I left the room.

This evening as I record my personal log, I have to ask myself honestly, what _would_ I do if I were unable to attend to my needs during my next Burning? We barely made it to Vulcan in time and I was on the verge of death as a result. Only the thought of reaching T'Pring in time allowed me to maintain control until we got there. Now that option is closed to me. Miss Chapel is entirely correct. I _must_ have a willing partner to attend me. Our mission is leading us farther and farther into space and it could take weeks to reach Vulcan or for a Vulcan ship carrying a surrogate to reach us here on the border.

I must make arrangements now. I have time, but my mixed heritage cannot be relied upon to assure a regular cycle. My previous _pon farr_ was extremely late in my life. I should have experienced it at about 28 and not 36, as it occurred. Next time it could be just as tardy or it could catch me off guard as it did this first time. I must have a partner available when it occurs.

Nurse Chapel would be quite an acceptable bondmate, I think. She is intelligent, strong, willing and sustains a desire to join with me. Is she my heart's desire? I do not know what that is, in point of fact. But I recall something my mother said to me once, long ago, when I was leaving to enter the Academy. "Spock, you may find that this does not turn out to be everything you wish for, but don't be discouraged if it's not. In life, we set our sights on many goals. Some of them are fulfilled and some aren't. But you'll never know if you don't experience them and learn from them."

My mother is a wise woman. It may be that a relationship with Christine is something that I should experience. We have time to learn of one another before my time comes around again. It is logical and I am not forbidden from establishing a romantic affiliation with her. It is generally not a good idea to fraternize with the crew, but the fact remains that we are an isolated community in the depths of space and emotional and physical needs must be met for the well-being of the people on board. I have heard it said that the next generation of starships will have living quarters and accommodations for families on board. Vulcan ships have long had such ships and it promotes quite healthy living conditions

Yes, I will approach Miss Chapel tomorrow or in the next few days and begin a conversation with her. And possibly, when the Time of Flame comes again … or perhaps even sooner … both of our hearts' desires will be fulfilled.

THE END

 

 


End file.
